


Study Incentive

by HaroldsQueen94



Series: Harry Styles One Shots [7]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry Styles AU - Fandom, Harry Styles freeform, One Direction (Band), One Direction AU - Fandom, One Direction freeform
Genre: 1D AU, 1d, Alternate Universe, Blossoming relationship, Budding Romance, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Harry is a woman, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied sexy time, One direction AU, Relationship(s), Studying, fem Harry Styles, harry styles au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldsQueen94/pseuds/HaroldsQueen94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry helps Bess finish her assignment, by bribing her with kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Incentive

"Ok Bess, I'm not going to kiss you again until your Lit. paper is done!" Harry threatens as I bang my head on my keyboard. 

"Noooo, don’t say that! Now I won’t be able to focus, all I’ll be thinking about is how long it will be until you kiss me and then I might cry.” I whinge, pouting at her.

“Alright, how about every 100 words you get a kiss? Does that sound better?” I nod so hard I think my head might snap off.

“YES pleeeeeease!!!”

“And when you finish it I’ll give you an extra special kiss.” Harry winks and then waggles her eyebrows at me. 

“Ohmygosh STAAAAHP!” I squeal and throw a pillow at her head. She catches it mid-air throwing it on the ground before pouncing on me planting kisses all over. “Geez Harry, stop distracting me, I have to study!!!” I manage between kisses.


End file.
